Washington DC
Washington DC is the capital of America/USA 1P Washington DC Human name: Caden F. Jones Represents: Washington DC, Capital of America Nicknames: Cady, by Ottawa Imbécile, by Paris Washi-chan, by Tokyo Washi-san, by Kyoto Bloody moron, by London Fool, by Alexander Filth, by Shin Wonderb boy, by 2p!DC Birthday: July 16 Human age: 17 Looks: Caden has a Brown hair arranged in some sort of Elvis style. He has fair skin and midnight blue eyes. He Wears a greyish green tank top and a dark grey West/jacket with T-shirt sleeves. He also Wears a pair of jeans. Caden is mostly seen grinning like an idiot like Remi might put it. He Wears a small amulet around his neck America gave him when he was just a Little child Family: -America -Canada -Ottawa Bio: Caden's the younger Brother of America or Alfred. He's the nations proud Capital, Washington DC. Alfred often says he's proud of Caden for being a brave Little boy. Caden admires Alfred and does the same Things as him. When he was Little he and Ian were best friends. They stuck together with Alfred and Arthur. However when Alfred wanted him and his Capital to be independet Caden left Ian behind, betraying the brittish Capital. Ian has refused to acknowledge him since. During one time Ian and Arthur took their revenge a bit too far by burning Down Washington DC, Allied with Matthew and Andrew. Caden was in a coma until the Capital was rebuilt. He does however lack the ability to psyshical feelings. During the World war he assisted America attacked Hiroshima with the nuclear bomb. He felt horribly guilty right after. During 9/11 he nursed Alfred when scars and burns appeared on his body. He did his very best to keep his Brother content. He swore anyone whom harmed his Brother would face his wrath Personalities: Caden is very cheerful and wild. He enjoys making jokes about how other countries will be his back up in battle. He loves mcdonnalds and burger king. He looks up to his Brother Alfred. He, like Alfred, is a self porclaimed Hero. He often does keep his title true and helps in need. He often speaks loudly and without thinking. At times his actions bring others to danger, but it's never his intention, getting his friends indangered. He rarely remembers or even reconises Andrew but tries to be friendly with him when he does. He has learned to make pancakes to make Andrew forgive him when he forgets him. Despite Cadens loving nature he will be ruthless if what he cares for is threatened. Also despite him appearing like an idiot he is often serious and catious in battle Favourite color: Orange Least Favourite color: Purple E-zone: Nantucket in hair Skills: Relationships: -Nations: -Alfred F. Jones, America: Caden admires Alfred and they're more close than anyone. Caden is often seen bragging about what an amazing Brother America is and that no Brother will ever be supirior to him. He is over protective of his Brother. He often buys burge kig Things with Alfred and enjoy eating with him. Caden has seen willing to eliminate threats of Alfred. -Matthew Williams, Canada: Despite Matthew, being Cadens elder Brother, Caden has grown a sexual interest and crush on him. Caden is often seen watching him rather intrigued but pretends he like everyone else doesn't notice him -Capitals: -London: Ian and Caden have a very ill relationship. They are often seen arguing. Caden at times feels targeted by Ian. When they were Young he and Ian were best friends. Caden realized Ian never had a friend before him so he swore to be with him forever. However when they declared indepence he broke the promise, leaving Ian alone with despair and hatred. Ian has ever since been Cold and directly hostile towards Caden. Caden is a Little hurt when Ian acts Cold even when Caden tries being friendly. Despite this Ian reveals himself to reveal to care deeply for Caden, worrying about his Health. It is however shown that Ian looks Down on Caden, expressing surprise that Caden even has books in his house Paris: Cadens relatioship with Remi is, as Remi describes it, like dog and cat. Caden is quite annoyed with Remi often lecturing him and disagreeing with both him AND Ian despite those two are already disagreeing. To Caden, Remi is no more than an arrogant cocky idiot whom enjoys molesting others. Remi meanwhile thinks of Caden as an ignorrant fool and direct moron. Remi often refuses the English language unless paid or life threatened. Caden often has to use Remi as translater to understand in France. Remi is seen quite annoyed with this, saying he has better Things to do than babysitting an American. Despite Remis dislike of Caden Remi is full aware that Caden is too strong for Remi to make him mad. Remi does often say Caden's a good for nothing idiot loudly, and points out mistakes so everyone hears them. Moscow: Being the two most powerful capitals, Alexander and Caden are just as rivaling a their brothers. Alexander shows a great dislike of Caden, despite trying to act friendly. Caden refuses to allow Alexander to surpass him so whenever he sees him look stronger than usual he spends hours on muscle training in the gym. Alexander does the exact same when he notices Caden is getting stronger. They're intense training and rivaly often makes even Ian and Remi think they're taking it too far. Beijing: Shin and Cadens relationship is a little more calm despite them still fighting. Shin is more old fashioned compared to Caden. Caden is also impressed with Shin and Yao starting to catch up to them. Ottawa: Caden rarely even remembers Andrews name or his capital. He also often ignores him. Due to this Andrew views Remí as a way better brother, despite them not being related by blood. Caden does spend a few moments with Andrew but those are rare times....Very rare -Other players: Derek H. Jones: Caden and Derek hates eachothers guts. Derek often calls him pork chop and tries to kill him every time they meet. Caden detests how Derek is a porclaimed villain and his emo attitude. Derek meanwhile HATES Cadens carefree goofness and his liking to meat. They are arch rivals to the death. -Humans: Sylvia Likens: Sylvia was Cadens first love. Caden met her when going to a small school in Indiana. He was invited to Gertrudes house with Paula and Stephanie. He tried flirting with Sylvia but she wasn't all that interested though she found him charming. When Caden heard Sylvia was going to live with Gertrude, he visited more. He wasn't brave enough to stand up to Gertrude when she beat Sylvia ad Jenny when the paycheck didn't arrive. When later Sylvia told him to get off her back and that he was annoying. Caden, heartbroken, joined in on harming sylvia with the other children. Sylvia begged for forgivness, revealing she was preasured and didn't mean to hurt his feelings. Caden ignores it too mad to care, going as far as to practise judo flips on her. After a while he, Caroline and Paula agrees on that Sylvias punishment has to stop, but Gertrude ignores them. when she carves the sentence 'I'm a prostetute and proud of it' on her torse Caden and Caroline decides to help her out. Caden that night has a dream of Caroline taking sylvia to his car and he takes her to her parents. However he wakes up learning Sylvia died. He completly broke Down in despair. He decides to go back to DC to escape the memories. On the bus he hallucinates and sees Sylvia sitting at the seat across for him. He tries to speak to her but can't utter any words Quotes: Well duh i'm the hero.-To everyone You're still in pain aren't you?-To Alfred Of course you have every right to have your opinion and I have every right to call it stupid.-To Remi Aw that's no way to treat an old friend.-Taunting Ian Uhm....who are you again?-To Andrew Listen here skank just because you have big tits doesn't make you better than me!-To New York No need to argue, cuss i'm right.-To the others My former guardian once told me, for every situation god always had a plan. I still Wonder what his plans are.-To Sylvia Seiyuu: Mamoru Miyano Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal 2P Washington DC Human name: Derek H. Jones Represents: Nicknames: Birthday: Human age: Looks: Family: Bio: Personalities: Favourite color: Least Favourite color: E-zone: Skills: Relationships: -Nations: -Capitals: -Other players: 1p Washington DC: Derek H. Jones: Caden and Derek hates eachothers guts. Derek often calls him pork chop and tries to kill him every time they meet. Caden detests how Derek is a porclaimed villain and his emo attitude. Derek meanwhile HATES Cadens carefree goofness and his liking to meat. They are arch rivals to the death. -Humans: Sylvia Likens Quotes: Seiyuu: Voice Actor: 3P Washington DC Human name: Represents: Nicknames: Birthday: Human age: Looks: Family: Bio: Personalities: Favourite color: Least Favourite color: E-zone: Skills: Relationships: -Nations: -Capitals: -Other players: -Humans: Sylvia Likens Quotes: Seiyuu: Voice Actor: 4P Washington DC Human name: Represents: Nicknames: Birthday: Human age: Looks: Family: Bio: Personalities: Favourite color: Least Favourite color: E-zone: Skills: Relationships: -Nations: -Capitals: -Other players: -Humans: Sylvia Likens Quotes: Seiyuu: Voice Actor: